


Every Step I Take Is Always Too Small

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Background Character Death, But then again he did come back once..., Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Possible Character Death, Wayne Enterprises, oooh okay kids, pack your bags we're going on a feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim cooks simply to have something to do. Eventually, when he sits down at the table in their- his apartment he can't bring himself to eat. He pushes the food around on his plate, watching as the heat rises from his meal and disappeared in to the air, he doesn't even know what it is he cooked. He simply followed his body's memory, repetitive actions and ingredients that were already in th- his kitchen cupboards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Step I Take Is Always Too Small

\---

Tim cooks simply to have something to do. Eventually, when he sits down at the table in their- his apartment he can't bring himself to eat. He pushes the food around on his plate, watching as the heat rises from his meal and disappeared in to the air, he doesn't even know what it is he cooked. He simply followed his body's memory, repetitive actions and ingredients that were already in th- his kitchen cupboards. 

But even as he watches as the plate cools, he's tired. So, so tired he almost can't remember feeling anything else. But there he was, tired and alone, he leaves the table, taking the plate with him, looking for something else to keep him busy. 

Tim wanders back to the kitchen and wipes away the dirt, cleaning and cleaning, scrubbing at the floor and counter tops until the cleaning chemicals burn his hands, stings his eyes and watches the murky water turn red. 

He knows his hands will hurt, he knows the bleeding wont stop and eventually when his skin dries it will only split again but Tim can't bring himself to care. It wasn't like there was anyone that would notice, anyway. 

Even as he packs the cleaning things away and washes his hands, he distractedly reassured himself that he can eat later and even if that is a little lie its not too bad after all, maybe Jason will be home then- Oh. Oh, there it is. 

That little thought that keeps creeping back in to his mind even as Tim avoids their bedroom and refuses to sleep, its still there, waiting for him to acknowledge it. 

Tim shakes his head, banishing thoughts as he tries to think of the last time he ate and he thinks that that was with Jason but he just can't right now, and-

He sighs, maybe there was some Wayne Enterprises work that needed doing, there was always something that needed completing or filling out, something endless and mind numbing that will let him just forget, even for a moment. 

It doesn't look like he'll be sleeping tonight either. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sum 41 - 'Motivation'
> 
> "What's the difference of never knowing at all?  
> When every step I take is always too small.  
> Maybe it's just something I can't admit but lately,  
> I feel like I give a shit. 
> 
> Motivation such an aggravation,  
> Accusations don't know how to take them.  
> Inspiration's getting hard to fake it.  
> Concentration's never hard to break it.  
> Situation never what you want it to be."


End file.
